Corrupted Judgement
by SoniCanvas
Summary: Belial dan para Gold Saints dipertemukan oleh kekuatan gelap lainnya yang menuntun mereka pada Beelzebub, anggota Dewan Astral yang ingin menguasai dunia. Mereka harus menyusun rencana agar tetap hidup...
1. Prolog

Rise and shine because SoniCanvas is back!

wah, sudah lama sekali saya tidak mampir kesini. Apa kabar? Ga ada yang kangen sama saya nih?

Yaudah. mungkin saya tidak layak dirindukan...

Baiklah, karena saya lagi terlintas sebuah ide sejak game Saint Seiya versi Tencent dan kerusakan reputasinya sejak Netflix. Bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan sebuah crossover?

Saint Seiya, the characters and anything in it belongs to Masami Kurumada and Kurumada Productions.

Granblue Fantasy, the characters and anything in it belongs to Cygames

* * *

SoniCanvas presents...

A Granblue Fantasy/Saint Seiya crossover...

Corrupted Judgement

.

**Prolog**

Sembilan planet telah sejajar. 12 Gold Saint dengan zirah emas mereka, berkumpul di hadapan Dinding Ratapan—Dinding antardimensi yang membatasi Underworld dan Elysion. Demi mengantarkan Bronze Saint dengan selamat hingga bisa menyelamatkan Athena serta mengantarkan God Cloth Athena sampai tujuan, mereka membakar Cosmo hingga batas kemampuan mereka.

"Demi cinta dan keadilan, terbakarlah Cosmo! Terangilah kegelapan dengan cahaya!" sahut mereka serempak.

Menyalurkan Cosmo mereka pada anak panah Sagittarius Aiolos, 12 Gold Saint membuat lubang besar pada Dinding Ratapan. Tak lama berselang, lubang itu mengeluarka kekuatan penyedot yang besar. Membawa para Gold Saint tersedot ke dalam ruang kosong di balik dinding itu. Tubuh mereka perlahan hancur lebur bak kertas yang terbakar menjadi abu seiring mereka jatuh semakin dalam ke ruangan itu.

Hampa.

Yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang hanyalah ruang kosong yang hampa. Para lelaki berbaju zirah emas itu tampak tak sadarkan diri. Namun Seorang lelaki bersurai hitam kecoklatan dengan beragam senjata terpasang di tubuhnya perlahan membuka mata, mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dari sudut matanya, tampak seorang lelaki berjas hitam dengan mantel bulu yang melingkari lehernya. Sorotan matanya yang merah menyala tampak memiliki ketertarikan sendiri terhadap seorang Gold Saint di hadapannya.

"Astaga, lihatlah dirimu. Melihat wajahmu membuatku sangat bergairah. Aku yakin dari balik semua senjata yang membebani tubuhmu, kau punya tubuh yang kekar. Ada sesuatu yang bangkit, tapi itu bukan keadilan." kata lelaki misterius itu.

"D-dimana aku? Apa...yang terjadi?" Tanya sang Gold Saint.

"Aku membuka celanamu dan kita berhubungan selama kau tidur." jawab sang lelaki misterius.

"APA?" sang Gold Saint tiba-tiba terbanhun untuk memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya.

"Ahahahaha, aku bercanda. Kau terlalu istimewa untuk sebuah adegan ranjang, Kawan." lelaki bermata merah itu tertawa. "Aku masih penasaran, bagaimana manusia sepertimu dan teman-temanmu bisa sangat kuat hingga tubuh Faa-san jadi sangat lelah dari menghidupkan kalian semua..."

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau?" sang Gold Saint mengambil sebilah pedang dari punggungnya, lalu menodongkannya pada lelaki misterius tersebut.

"Ohoho...cahaya emas dari pedang yang tajam itu...aku semakin bergairah untuk menerkammu." Ia menurunkan pedang itu dengan jemarinya, kemudian berdehem sebentar untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku Belial. Aku sama tersesatnya denganmu di ruang antardimensi ini. Jangan takut, teman-temanmu baik-baik saja."

"Sebentar, kau terangsang karena pedangku? Murahan sekali dirimu." kata sang Gold Saint.

"Semua penjelasan dan perkenalan itu dan hanya itu yang kau cerna di kepalamu? Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena menyelamatkan hidup kalian." Lelaki yang dikenal sebagai Belial itu menotok kepala Gold Saint itu dengan jemarinya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tolong, hentikan." sang Gold Saint dibuat kesal oleh tingkah Belial.

"Aku belum mendengar kata ajaibnya~" Belial masih menoyor kepala sang Gold Saint dengan santainya.

"Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan kami semua. Kau sudah puas?"

"Manusia yang pintar. " Belial menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu tidur terlentang sembari menyilangkan kedua kakinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih belum mengetahui namamu."

"Oh, namaku Dohko. Libra Saint, Dohko." Gold Saint itu kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Dohko.

"Saint, seperti orang suci yang bekerja di gereja?" tanya Belial.

"Bukan, lebih seperti pelindung pribadi dewi Athena." jawab Dohko.

"Aneh. Athena di tempat asalku bukan sesosok dewi, tapi sebangsa Primal Beast." Belial menggosok dagunya, berpikir tentang dunia seperti apa yang ditinggali oleh Dohko dan para Gold Saint. Mungkin, ada kesempatan baginya untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka dan mengguncang langit untuk kedua kalinya. Dari bagaimana Lucilius kehabisan tenaga dari menghidupkan para Gold Saint, kekuatan mereka tak bisa diremehkan.

"Begini saja. Karena aku sudah membujuk Faa-san untuk menyelamatkan kalian, kau hanya perlu bantu aku mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini. Setelah itu, aku akan membantu kalian untuk pulang." Belial membuka tawarannya pada Dohko.

"Bagaimana caranya kita keluar jika teman-temanku tidak sadarkan diri dan kau sendiri juga tidak tahu caranya untuk..." Dohko meletakkan pedangnya di lantai dan menopangkan dagunya pada pedang itu, tanpa sadar pedang emasnya tertancap begitu dalam hingga membuat lantai ruangan kosong itu terbelah, membuka ruang antardimensi yang lain. "...Keluar."

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa semudah itu." Belial mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat. Tak percaya dengan hal yang dilihatnya. Selama dirinya dan Lucilius terjebak di ruang antardimensi itu, bahkan pedang Lucilius yang terkuat tidak bisa membawa mereka keluar. "Dohko, aku mau kau memegang tanganku dengan erat."

"Kenapa?"

"Perjalanan kita akan sedikit berguncang. Kau tidak mau tubuhmu kembali tercincang, 'kan?"

"Bagaimana dengan—"

"Faa-san baik-baik saja. Dia akan tetap disini. Teman-temanmu juga akan ikut keluar dengan kita."

"Oh, baiklah..." tanpa basa-basi, Dohko memegang tangan Belial. retakan itu semakin melebar dan terus melebar hingga mereka semua diselimuti oleh kehampaan yang hitam. Yamg tersisa hanyalah kehampaan belaka. Tiada yang tahu hal apa lagi yang akan menanti mereka.

Sementara itu...

Langit biru yang cerah berubah mendung. Awan hitam bergumul dan perlahan memuntahkan batuan merah panas yang jatuh menimpa desa-desa hinga kota besar di Phantagrande. Sandalphon dengan santainya menyeruput kopi hitam di atas dek kapal Grandcypher selagi menikmati alunan musik yang merdu dari kru musisi yang sedang berlatih dengan alat musik masing-masing.

Hingga kemudian, ketenanganya terusik ketika batuan merah panas yang memporak-porandakan Phantagrande membuat riak kecil pada kopi hitamnya.

"Hanya hari biasa di negeri langit..." lelaki itu mengangkat pundaknya dan melanjutkan menyeruput kopi. Setelah insiden yang menimpa dirinya dan Lucifer, serta perjalanannya sebagai malaikat bersama kawan-kawannya di Grandcypher, bencana besar sudah seperti makanannya sehari-hari. Entah apakah Ia akan belajar lebih banyak atau justru hanya belajar cara menjadi anak indie.

Ketenangan itu kembali terusik oleh cahaya merah panas yang jatuh tak jauh dari pelabuhan kapal terbang, tempat Grandcypher beristirahat. Guncangan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Astaga, bisakah aku beristirahat dengan tenang?" Sandalphon mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang mengikuti arah jatuhnya meteor itu. Seperti yang diduga, ada kawah yang besar di tengah sebuah desa. Beruntungnya, tidak ada yang terluka. Namun ada yang berbeda di tengah kawah itu. Tampak seorang manusia yang tidur dengan keadaan meringkuk, dengan sebuah kotak berwarna keemasan yang kokoh di sampingnya. Sandalphon terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka jika seorang manusia jatuh dari langit. Bisa jadi, dia seorang bangsa Primal, namun bangsa Primal yang asli tak mungkin mengecilkan tubuhnya ke ukuran manusia jika sedang terluka, pikirnya.

Sandalphon berlutut, kemudian melayangkan tapak tangannya pada pipi lelaki itu.

"BANGUN!" sahutnya.

"Aduh sakit!" lelaki itu kaget dan meringis kesakitan akibat tamparan Sandalphon. "Demi tongkat Athena, kenapa kau harus menamparku?"

"Kau tak lihat kerusakan yang kau buat? Jika ada yang terluka, kau harus membayarnya." Sandalphon menarik pedangnya, hendak menodongkannya pada lelaki misterius itu, tiba-tiba sebilah pedang keluar dari kotak emas tersebut dan melindunginya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan senjata itu? Siapa yang mengirimmu kesini?"

tanya Sandalphon.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalian semua boleh memakai senjata di tempat ini?" lelaki misterius itu kembali bertanya. Satu-satunya aturan yang dia ketahui tentang dunia yang ditinggalinya adalah bahwa dewi Athena tidak menyukai pertarungan menggunakan senjata dan tiba-tiba orang di hadapannya menodongnya dengan sebilah pedang.

Sandalphon menatapnya bingung. Orang ini tidak mengenali dunia langit, terlebih tentang Phantagrande. Memang ada orang yang memilih bertarung tanpa senjata, namun kebanyakan penjelajah langit pasti membawa senjata di sakunya untuk bertarung dengan monster. Disarungkanya kembali pedang itu, lalu berkata, "Jadi, kau bukan berasal dari tempat ini ataupun dari kosmos. Lalu kenapa kau kesini?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat." kata lelaki misterius itu. "Yang terakhir kuingat adalah aku dan pasukan Gold Saint melubangi Dinding Ratapan. Seharusnya, kami sudah mati di celah antardimensi. Tapi ketika aku terbangun, aku sudah disini dan terpisah dari teman-temanku."

"Celah antardimensi ya?" Sandalphon manggut-manggut. Ia teringat kembali ketika Lucilius dan Belial terkurung di dalam celah antardimensi. Meskipun peluangnya kecil, Ia khawatir jika orang itu telah melakukan kontak dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ia mungkin tersesat, tapi Sandalphon masih memasang tampang was-was.

"Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu ke kapal. Banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." ucap Sandalphon datar, kemudian mengangkut kotak emas itu bersamanya. "Dan untuk sementara, kotak ini akan ikut denganku. Aku harus tahu lebih lanjut tentang kotak ini."

"Hey, itu bukan sembarang kotak! Kembalikan Libra Cloth milikku!" lelaki misterius tersebut berlari mengejar Sandalphon yang terbang sambil berlalu membawa kotak miliknya. Mereka tidak tahu kuasa apa yang mungkin sedang mengawasi mereka, namun itu akan menjadi pertanyaan di lain hari.

~TBC~


	2. Bind

Terima kasih yang meninggalkan review kesini. Sebenarnya saya ga paham kenapa crossover abal ini bisa dapat perhatian, tapi saya akan lanjutkan karena BELIAL DAN BABUSAN PLAYABLE DI GBVS!

oke, oke. ehem...enjoy!

Saint Seiya series and characters belongs to Masami Kurumada and Kurumada Production

Granblue Fantasy series and characters, belongs to Cygames

* * *

**Corruptive Judgement**

**Bind**

Langit yang mendung mengubah desa dan kota di Phantagrande menjadi tanah penuh duka. Grandcypher menjadi lengang karena anggotanya yang harus pulang ke negeri masing-masing untuk mengantisipasi bencana yang mungkin akan datang. Di dalam sebuah bilik kayu, dengan sebuah sofa dan perabotan sederhana untuk membantu kru Grandcypher mengisi waktu luangnya, duduklah Sandalphon di salah satu sofa beludru merah sembari menyeruput kopinya sementara lelaki yang diakui sebagai Libra Dohko menceritakan kejadian yang diingatnya sebelum sampai pada pertemuan mereka di negeri langit. Manik merah Sandalphon menatapnya sinis, tak puas dengan jawaban yang didengarnya.

"Aku masih belum bisa memercayai ucapanmu. Kau tampak seperti preman." kata Sandalphon sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"Harus berapa kali aku ceritakan agar kau percaya? Aku tidak ingat apapun! Para Saint sudah disumpah untuk tidak berbohong!" ucap Dohko ketus.

"Dengar, seharusnya aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang, tapi aku sudah bersumpah untuk menjadi malaikat pengganti Lucifer. Jadi, aku hanya akan mengawasi kegiatanmu." Sandalphon mengacungkan jarinya pada Dohko sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Bahkan dalam tidurku?" tanya Dohko.

"Malaikat tidak pernah tidur, Santa Claus." balas Sandalphon dengan nada sinis.

"Oke, pertama, yang benar adalah Saint. Kedua, aku tidak yakin kalau kau malaikat karena tingkahmu seperti setan. Ketiga, berapa teko kopi yang kau minum? Aku melihat kantung mata di wajahmu."

"Kau tidak berhak menanyakan tentang kopi yang kuminum, LUCIO!" Sandalphon keceplosan. Dia tidak seharusnya melampiaskan kemarahannya pada orang lain tentang Lucio. "M-maaf, aku ke toilet sebentar..."

Sandalphon tertunduk malu, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Dohko sendiri ke toilet untuk memperbaiki diri. Sandalphon sudah berjuang cukup lama dengan para penjelajah langit, namun kemarahannya masih diluar kendali. Mungkin sudah seharusnya dia mengurangi porsi kopi untuk diminum.

Dohko berkedip cepat. Sosok bernama Sandalphon itu ternyata cukup kesal dengan seseorang, namun itu bukan urusannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Ia masih telanjang dada sementara udara di luar cukup dingin menusuk ke tulang. Hingga tiba-tiba, Ia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Dohko, apa Sandalphon masih disana?" kata suara itu.

"Siapa itu? Dimana kau?" Dohko melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari arah suara tersebut, namun tak seorangpun ada di ruangan itu.

"Ini aku, Belial." kata suara itu. "Kita...ada masalah."

"Kau dimana? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu!" Dohko mondar-mandir mencari orang yang berbicara dengannya hingga kemudian berhenti di sebuah cermin besar yang sekilas menampakkan bayangan orang lain. Ia terperanjat hingga jatuh terduduk karena kaget. Dilihatnya lagi bayangan cermin itu, namun yang terlihat hanyalah bayangan dirinya sendiri.

"Di belakangmu."

Lelaki itu kemudian berbalik badan untuk memastikan kondisi tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Tato macan yang biasa menandakan kondisi energi Cosmo di dalam dirinya telah berubah menjadi tato seorang lelaki bersayap kelelawar yang bisa bicara. Ia teringat kembali akan kejadian yang terjadi di celah antardimensi. Sosok itulah yang pernah ditemuinya. Sialnya, Ia juga teringat perjanjian mereka untuk keluar bersama dari celah antardimensi.

"Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan, tapi jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk melapor pada Sendal-chan." kata Belial seakan membaca isi pikiran Dohko saat itu.

"Kenapa kau menyebutnya Sendal?" ujar Dohko.

Belial menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Biar aku luruskan. Begitu Sendal-chan melihat aku terpaksa menempel padamu, sudah pasti dia akan memenggal kepalamu seperti waktu aku memenggal kepala idolanya-Lucifer, terutama dengan zirahmu yang secara teknis telah disita. Kita butuh rencana untuk melepas diri sebelum ketahuan. Dan 'kita', maksudnya aku."

"Kau membunuh SIAPA?"

Seketika kedua mata Dohko berubah menjadi kemerahan dan tangannya langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah berani, ya? Kau tahu jika aku bisa menguasai tubuhmu untuk bermain-main dengan teman-temanmu yang lain? Aku sedang ingin menari untuk mereka." goda Belial. "Di ruang bawah tanah, aku meminta penghuni kapal ini untuk membuatkanku sebuah senjata dan memastikan teman kecilku terawat dengan baik. Suka atau tidak, kau akan mengambilkannya untukku untuk memisahkan hubungan percintaan kita. Oke, Sayang?"

Dohko mengangguk tanda setuju, lebih karena terpaksa dengan kondisi tubuhnya sedang di luar kendali.

"Manusia pintar. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kursimu. San-chan akan datang sebentar lagi." Belial kemudian perlahan menghilang, menjadi tato yang tak bergerak maupun berbicara, melepaskan kendalinya pada Dohko. Lelaki bersurai kecoklatan itu segera kembali ke kursinya dan duduk dengan tegang, berharap tatonya tertutupi seluruhnya sebelum Sandalphon datang.

Sementara itu, dari langit yang kelam, para Gold Saint terpisah satu sama lain. Beberapa kilometer dari Grandcypher, sesosok Sagittarius Saint tersadar dari tidurnya. Menemukan dirinya berada di dunia yang berbeda. Sayap kirinya tepat berada di bibir pulau melayang itu. Ia teeperanjat, tak menemukan laut di tempat itu. Melainkan hamparan langit biru yang menyimpan banyak misteri di bawahnya. Dari sudut matanya, sosok misterius bertudung hitam bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, mengawasinya.

"Siapa itu?" Kata sang Sagittarius Saint. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, namun sosok itu menghilang di balik bayangan. Terlintas di pikiran lelaki itu bahwa kejadian ini pernah menimpanya. "Ini tidak lucu, Saga. Kita sudah melewati tiga dimensi dengan skenario yang sama. Keluarlah!"

"Siapa itu... Saga?" Kata suara itu samar-samar.

"Aku tak peduli. Kau pasti akan bersembunyi, lalu diam-diam ingin membunuhku dan mengambil kekuatanku. Sudah tiga skenario yang melibatkan aku mati sebelum ceritanya berjalan." Sang Sagittarius Saint menyiapkan busur dan anak panahnya, mencari sosok misterius tersebut.

"Kau benar, aku memang bersembunyi darimu. Kekuatanmu sangat menggoda iman..." Kata suara misterius dari balik pepohonan. "Tapi, aku takkan membunuhmu."

Susunan batu yang tajam menghujam jantung sang Sagittarius Saint. Aura kegelapan merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya, matanya berubah kemerahan.

"Kau akan menjadi binatang peliharaanku. Sumber kekuatanku, untuk membalaskan dendam pada orang yang mengkhianatiku dan mencuri kekuatan Avatar dariku..."

Zirah emas Sagittarius perlahan menghitam. Bukan hanya berearna kehitaman seperti warna zirah Spectre, tapi hanya menyisakannurat-urat keemasan dari retakan zirah tersebut. Sagittarius Saint kini telah tiada, digantikan oleh mayat hidup yang siap membunuh siapapun.

**TBC**


	3. Vengeance

Thank you for the reviews, guys!

Surprisingly, there is a foreign Anon review who said this fanfiction is SURPRISINGLY AWESOME. Anon, I don't know who you are or where you're from, but if you come here again, I'm gonna PM you to help me translating because you gave me a little hope and purpose in life to finish what supposed to be a joke fic.

Yes, Libra Dohko and Belial shares one voice actor: Yoshimasa Hosoya.

and I made something around this joke. But, it sems that everything has been taken seriously, eh?

just enjoy it. okay?

* * *

Saint Seiya Series, belongs to Masami Kurumada

Granblue fantasy franchise, belongs to Cygames

**Corrupted Judgement**

**Vengeance**

Di bawah langit yang kelam, penduduk masih mencoba melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa. Tak ada yang tahu penyebab dari berubahnya warna langit ini karena tak ada sinar mentari terbit maupun terbenam di negeri langit. Semua penghuni negeri langit berada di pulau terapung dan tak ada yang tahu hal macam apa yang menanti jauh di bawah mereka.

Di sebuah bukit, tak jauh dari pusat keramaian, seorang lelaki bersurai pirang melayang sembari terpejam bersama seorang lelaki lain dengan rambut keunguan. Mereka adalah Virgo Shaka dan Gemini Saga, dua Gold Saint yang diakui sebagai Saint terkuat hingga mendekati dewa. Entah bagaimana Shaka melihat sekelilingnya, Saga melihat makhluk dengan ragam bentuk dan ukuran, beraktivitas layaknya manusia pada umumnya. Mereka tidak heran karena makhluk-makhluk tersebut hidup berdampingan dengan manusia seperti mereka berdua, namun satu hal mengganggu pikiran mereka.

"Mereka menjajakan beragam senjata seakan barang itu kebutuhan sehari-hari. Makhluk seperti apa yang mereka hadapi hingga membuat pilihan yang barbar ini?" Kata Saga.

"Langit yang kelam tanpa mentari, kebutuhan akan pertahanan diri, makhluk beragam bentuk yang hidup berdampingan dengan manusia..." Shaka melayang bersama kawannya. "Sudah jelas, mereka tidak lagi menghadapi bangsa mereka sendiri maupun melawan dewa. Melainkan, ancaman lebih besar yang datang menghantui mereka di setiap kali mata mereka terpejam." Shaka menepuk kedua tangannya. "Amitabha."

"Tapi, Bukankah tugas utama kita adalah melindungi mereka yang lemah? Kita ada disini, pasti ada alasannya!"

"Di dunia ini, mereka tidak bisa diam dan menunggu kita datang menyelamatkan langit yang cerah. Lihatlah rumah-rumah yang runtuh, gedung-gedung yang terus menerus dibangun kembali, tentara yang tak berhenti untuk waspada. Mereka hanya mampu bergantung pada diri mereka sendiri, jadi apapun pasti akan dilakukan untuk bertahan hidup, meskipun harus menjual jiwa kepada iblis."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu, Shaka? Kau yang paling suci dan cinta damai di antara kita semua." Kata Saga terheran.

"Aku sudah melihat Kuil Virgo yang ternodai darah-darah manusia tak berdosa. Aku memang cinta damai, namun apapun yang akan kita hadapi bisa jadi takkan menerima jalan tengah sampai menciptakan lebih banyak kehancuran."

"Kau membuatku takut, Shaka. Kita tidak tahu apa teman kita akan baik-baik saja." Kata Saga sebelum kemudian melihat sesosok bayangan hitam yang melayang di atas mereka dan meneror warga di sebuah pemukiman. Sosok misterius tersebut tampak bergerak seakan tak bernyawa sembari menembakkan anak panah yang menciptakan kawah raksasa di rumah-rumah dan di gedung. Rakyat berdesak-desakan untuk menghindari serangan dahsyat tersebut.

Lantas, Saga mengangkat tangannya tinggi, namun Shaka menepis tangan-tangan itu sebelum membuat kehancuran yang lebih besar dengan Gakaxian Explosion.

"Biar aku saja." Shaka kemudian merapal mantra dewa sambil menggerakkan jemarinya, "Tenbu Hourin!"

Sosok bayangan itupun tiba-tiba kaku, tak bergerak, lalu jatuh terjerembab dengan tidak elitnya. Meski jatuhnya tidak dari tempat yang tinggi, tubuhnya yang menghantam tanah membuat kawah dan menciptakan gempa ringan. Saga dan Shaka bergegas menghampirinya untuk melihat lebih dekat sosok yang mereka hadapi. Mata mereka terbelalak melihat sosok lelaki dengan zirah hitam bersayap itu, ternyata adalah orang terdekat mereka.

"Amitabha..." Kata Shaka.

"...Aiolos?" Kata Saga. "Shaka, aku tahu yang kau pikirkan, tapi bukan aku pelakunya!"

"Kata seorang lelaki berkepribadian ganda."

"Grrrrr..."

"Aku bercanda." Shaka tersenyum tipis

"Tidak lucu jika di saat seperti ini!" Bentak Saga.

" Jurus pengendali pikiran itu memang kemampuan yang kita bagi. Tapi jejak yang ditinggalkan lebih kuat dari Cosmo kita semua jika digabungkan."

"Berarti kita hanya perlu mengikuti jejak energi ini ke sumbernya." Saga mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku yang ikuti. Kau cari teman-teman kita."

"Mereka akan dikendalikan bahkan sebelum kita temukan. Kita harus tetap bersama!"

"Tidak jika menggunakan jalan pintas." Saga mengangkat tangan kanannya, bergerak membelah udara. "Another Dimension!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah portal dimensi terbuka di hadapan mereka.

"Ini tidak bisa membawa kita pulang, tapi setidaknya kita bisa gunakan untuk menjelajahi sisi lain negeri ini. Ayo!" Saga menarik lengan Shaka untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam portal dimensi. Menjelajahi daerah lain di negeri langit dari labirin Gemini, mencari orang yang mengendalikan Aiolos dan bertemu kembali dengan kawan-kawan mereka di dalam perjalanan mereka.

Sementara itu, di dalam Grandcypher...

Lucio baru saja selesai mencuci pakaian. Meskipun langit tampak mendung, hanya tempatnya mencuci dan menjemur pakaian saja yang tidak tertutup awan kelabu. Sembari bersenandung, Ia menurunkan pakaian yang sudah kering dari jemuran, kemudian menjemur kembali pakaian yang baru dicucinya. Memasuki kabin Grandcypher, Ia melihat seorang lelaki yang tadi berbicara dengan Sandalphon.

"Kau yang namanya Dohko, kan?" Kata Lucio. "Namaku Lucio. Aku seorang aktor, sebelum tinggal disini untuk mencuci pakaian para awak kapal."

"Dia berbohong..." Bisik Belial sebelum Dohko bersandar di kursinya untuk membungkam sang iblis.

"Benar. Ah, aku masih kedinginan dan zirahku disita Sandalphon." Dohko menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maksudmu kotak emas berisi timbangan ini?" Lucio memunjuk kotak emas di sebelahnya. "Ambillah. Aku yang urus Sandal nanti."

Dohko tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Entah bagaimana Lucio berniat untuk membantunya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres, tapi keadaannya terlalu mendesak untuk berpikir ulang.

"Terima kasih, Lucio." Dohko bergegas memanggul kotak emas itu di punggungnya dan keluar dari kabin kapal untuk segara mencari teman-temannya yang terpisah dalam perjalanannya.

Menjauhi Grandcypher, Dohko menurunkan kotak zirahnya di tanah. Lalu duduk bersila dan diam seribu bahasa. Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara Libra Saint dan dedemit yang kini terjebak di dalam tubuhnya, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berkuasa kembali.

"Hey, Tokui-ten(Singularity), kau tidur atau apa? Barangku masih ada di dalam kapal itu!" Belial mengambil kendali tangan kanan Dohko dan menampar wajahnya.

Dohko masih tidak bersuara. Bahkan dengan panggilan baru untuknya, tidak ada respon yang memberikan pertanda baik untuk Belial.

"Kau seorang Tokui-ten yang keras kepala. Aku tidak memintamu untuk pergi dari kapal!" Lanjutnya sambil terus menampar pipi Dohko.

Tangan kanan Dohko yang terus menampar wajahnya tiba-tiba dihentikan dengan tangan kirinya. Berusaha untuk menjaga tubuhnya tetap terkendali. Ia kemudian berkata, "Siapa dirimu sebenarnya?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu?" Kata Belial.

"Kau berkata bahwa Lucio berbohong tentang pekerjaannya seakan kau mengenalnya dengan baik. Kau mengenal Sandalphon, seorang malaikat, tapi aku tidak ingat kita pernah bertemu denganmu hingga terjebak seperti ini. Kau ini siapa?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku sama tersesatnya denganmu." Ujar Belial.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang aku mau." Dohko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal mereka jika kau juga tersesat di dalam celah antar dimensi bersamaku dan teman-temanku?"

"Karena dulu aku juga malaikat seperti mereka!"

Dohko terkesiap. Terkejut dengan jawaban Belial.

"...kecuali Lucio. Nama Lucio hanya dipakai untuk makhluk fana seperti para penghuni langit. Nama aslinya adalah Helel ben Sahar, juru bicara untuk Naga Agung, Bahamut."

"Seperti Grand Pope untuk dewi Athena?"

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu, tapi kurang lebih begitu." Belial garuk kepala. Dohko tidak bisa melihat gerakan Belial karena dia terjebak sebagai gambaran tubuh di punggungnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa berakhir di celah dimensi?" Tanya Dohko.

"Anggap saja, aku berteman dengan orang yang salah, membuat masalah besar setelah berusaha menghidupkan kembali Faa-san dari kematian." Jelas Belial. "Soal ucapanku tadi, itu karena Sandalphon seorang pengkhianat. Dia sama bejatnya denganku sebelum mendapat gelar Supreme Primarch."

"Tapi, dia tidak seperti orang yang berkhianat." Dohko menggeleng. "Dia ingin menyita zirahku karena khawatir jika aku akan menyerangnya. Meskipun, aku bisa membunuh siapapun dengan tangan kosong."

"Tokui-ten yang menarik. Aku tebak usiamu lebih tua dari teman-temanmu. 200 tahun?" Belial merayap mengitari tubuh Dohko untuk bisa menatap matanya.

"Tepatnya 243 tahun." Dohko membetulkan jawaban Belial.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah portal dimensi terbuka di hadapan mereka.

"Sembunyi!" Perintah Dohko sambil bersiap mengenakan zirah Libra, menyembunyikan keberadaan Belial dari tubuhnya.

Dohko bersiap mengambil posisi kuda-kuda. Di hadapannya, portal itu memuntahkan sosok lain yang tidak asing baginya. Seorang lelaki bersurai ungu dengan zirah Gemini, dan satunya seorang lelaki pirang dengan zirah Virgo.

"Saga? Shaka?" Dohko terkejut melihat mereka.

"Dohko? Kau masih hidup rupanya." Saga tersenyum lega karena salah satu dari mereka masih hidup. "Sesuatu yang gelap dan kuat membunuh Aiolos dan mengendalikannya seperti pasukan mayat hidup milik Hades. Tubuh dan zirahnya tidak selamat."

"Demi dada rata Athena, Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" Kata Dohko dalam kepanikan.

"Kami sedang dalam pencarian, hingga kemudian aku merasakan energi gelap di tubuhmu. Tapi, kau tidak dimanipulasi seperti Aiolos." Shaka menunjuk Dohko, merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Shaka? Aku tidak merasakan apapun." Saga menepis tangan Shaka dan membela Dohko.

"Hanya karena mataku terpejam bukan berarti aku tidak bisa merasakan Cosmo yang tidak seimbang. Aku hanya pastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari kita semua sebelum terjadi kekacauan." Shaka berjalan menghampiri Dohko dan meraih pundak Dohko dengan kedua tangannya.

Kedua mata Shaka tiba-tiba terbuka, memberi sorotan mata tajam yang dapat mengintimidasi Dohko hingga tak berkutik, lalu berkata, "Aku tak ingin bertengkar, tapi jangan harap kau bisa berbohong dariku."

Dohko meneguk ludah. Gugup dan khawatir akan dibantai jika ketahuan menyembunyikan Belial di tubuhnya. Terutama karena mereka terjebak bersama dalam situasi ini.

~**TBC**~


	4. Busted

Thank you for the reviews, guys!

For a surprising struggle of writer's block, I could finally continue this chapter. I don't know if the plot seems rushed whatsoever. I tried to continue this story for you. It was an honor to have beautiful patrons to keep pushing me into finishing the story. And thank you to dearly beloved artist ZeruZeru(on pixiv) who wants to have my questions answered to keep this plot going as a dedicated fan to both Belial and Beelzebub. Simply, I can't do this without your help and support towards me.

Enjoy...

* * *

Saint Seiya Series, belongs to Masami Kurumada

Granblue fantasy franchise, belongs to Cygames

**Corrupted Judgement**

**Busted**

Dohko menenggak ludah. Ia paham jika ucapan Shaka bukanlah kebohongan. Sudah tentu Shaka akan melemparnya ke Enam Alam Samsara jika ketahuan memiliki iblis yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Uh, Shaka..." Kata Dohko. "Apa kau punya petunjuk lain tentang Aiolos? Maksudku, selain jejak energi gelap yang ada di tubuhnya."

Shaka menaikkan alisnya. Ia melewatkan detail itu karena terlalu terburu-buru mencari anggota Gold Saint yang mungkin masih hidup.

"Demi Tapak Buddha, kau benar. Kita melewatkan petunjuk lain yang mungkin bisa menuntun kita pada pelakunya." Shaka menepuk dahinya, kemudian terbang melayang pergi untuk kembali ke tempat kejadian.

"Phew..." Belial akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Dohko?" Sahut Saga pada Dohko, mendengar sayup-sayup suara nafas yang terdengar seperti desahan.

"Ya?" Dohko melirik Saga.

"Suara apa itu tadi?"

"Oh, itu hanya aku." Jawab Dohko sambil menggaruk kepala. "Saga, kau mau mandi di danau? Aku juga mau mandi. Panas sekali disini."

"Tidak usah. Kau mandi saja sana." Saga melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Dohko untuk pergi jauh.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Dohko berjalan ke dalam semak-semak, hingga kemudian sampai di pinggir danau. Dilepaskannya zirah yang menempel di tubuhnya, kemudian duduk bersila dan memejamkan matanya. Meditasi untuk memfokuskan kekuatannya. Kesadaran Dohko kemudian terbawa ke dalam sebuah ruang kosong yang putih bersih. Di hadapannya, Belial berkacak pinggang.

"Kau beruntung, Tokui-ten. Aku hampir impoten melihat orang yang kau panggil Shaka itu." Kata Belial menatap Dohko manja.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya?" Tanya Dohko.

"Maksudmu melakukan apa?" Belial menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jawab saja." Dohko menarik kerah baju Belial hingga wajah mereka saling bertatapan. "Apa kau yang mengendalikan Aiolos, Iblis?"

"Aku bukan iblis! Aku terlalu sibuk menyatukan hubungan kita berdua untuk melakukan apapun yang temanmu lihat!" Hardik Belial.

"Jika jejak energi gelap yang dilihat Shaka itu bukan ulahmu, lalu siapa?"

"Bahkan jika aku tahu, aku takkan memberitahunya padamu! Seperti yang kau bilang, aku hanya iblis pembuat kekacauan bagimu!"

Dari sudut mata Dohko, Ia melihat sekilas luka-luka di tubuh Belial, seperti bekas dicakar dan dicambuk.

"Apa Faa-san yang kau bicarakan itu melakukan ini padamu?" Dohko mengubah pertanyaannya.

"Rasa sakitnya sepadan dengan kenikmatannya di ranjang. Rawr~" jawab Belial dengan membuat pose kucing liar.

"Ternyata kau jenis orang menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan melampiaskan nafsu birahi pada orang lain. Meremehkan dirimu yang selalu lima langkah di depan mereka."

"Oooh, pembacaan yang bagus, Kakek. Apa yang di bawah perutmu juga begitu pintar?" Belial kembali menggoda Dohko sebelum dijatuhkan ke lantai.

"Cukup dengan rayuannya. Orang yang mengendalikan Aiolos bisa jadi sedang mengincarmu, atau lebih buruk! Faa-san yang kau bilang sedang lemah, dia dalam bahaya."

Belial terbelalak, menyadari sosok yang dia panggil Faa-san mungkin dalam bahaya, dan hanya satu orang yang tak segan melawannya.

"Babu-san..." Gumam Belial.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu." Dohko mendekatkan telinganya pada wajah Belial.

"Namanya Beelzebub. Jika kesulitan menyebut namanya, cukup panggil Bubs. Aku memanggilnya Babu-san. Aku akui kau sangat hebat dalam menginterogasi. Aku sangat..."

"Jelaskan dalam 20 kata dan saring mulut kotormu." Dohko memotong pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Kau memberiku impoten." Belial memutar bola matanya. "Babu-san adalah teman yang kubicarakan padamu waktu itu. Kau tidak sengaja membebaskan kita semua, dan maksudku, termasuk Babu-san dan Faa-san."

"Dan kau tahu dia sekarang dimana?"

Belum ada jawaban lagi dari Belial, terjadi guncangan besar yang menggetarkan mereka berdua.

Dohko kembali tersadar. Sekelilingnya telah menjadi kawah meteor yang besar.

"Dohko, awas!" Saga menunjuk ke langit. Hujan meteor bersiap untuk menghantamnya. Di balik meteor-meteor itu, sekumpulan orang dengan zirah hitam dengan retakan keemasan melesat menuju mereka berdua. Dohko segera berlari menyingkir, namun dirinya tak cukup cepat untuk menghindari meteor-meteor itu.

"Crystal Wall!"

Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga mereka. Suara yang memanggil dinding pelindung yang menahan serangan tersebut. Dohko mencari sumber suara itu kemana-mana. Ia masih tak menggunakan zirahnya.

Kemudian suara lain menyusul.

"Tenbu Hourin!"

Sesuatu menghentikan gerak mereka, lalu menjatuhkan prajurit-prajurit mayat hidup itu ke tanah. Tak lama kemudian, seorang lagi prajurit zirah emas bergabung dengan Shaka. Dia adalah Aries Mu, Gold Saint pandai besi.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Mu. Kita sedang membutuhkan keahlianmu." Saga kemudian datang menghampiri Mu.

"Bagus. Mari berharap namanya tidak hilang dalam terjemahan saat seseorang mencoba membaca cerita ini." Gumam Belial.

"Dohko, kau dengar suara itu?" Tanya Mu.

"Itu perasaanmu saja." Ucap Dohko mencoba mengabaikan suara Belial yang terdengar oleh mereka.

"Shaka, bagaimana kau bisa menemukan Mu?" Tanya Saga.

"Oh, aku menemukan Mu karena dia menemui seorang pria misterius yang berpenampilan seperti Pope." Jelas Shaka.

"Aku melihat dia mencari benda ini." Mu kemudian menunjukkan pecahan kaca berwarna kehitaman yang ada di tangannya. Aura kehitaman memancar dari pecahan kaca tersebut. "Aku menemukan ini ketika sedang mencari Aldebaran, sebelum dia tertusuk oleh orang itu dan menjadi seperti mayat hidup."

Kedua mata Dohko berubah kemerahan, kemudian tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, mengambil pecahan kaca tersebut. Tiga Gold Saint itu kaget dengan tingkahnya yang aneh.

"Dohko, kembalikan pecahan itu sekarang." Saga perlahan mendekati Dohko dan menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman. Aku ingin meniup peluit kalian, tapi ada urusan yang lebih intim dari ini." Ucap Dohko dengan suara yang terdistorsi dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Tenbu-"

"Anagenesis!"

Belum selesai Shaka merapal mantranya, Dohko tiba-tiba bisa merapal mantra kegelapan yang mengikat mereka bertiga dan mengembangkan tiga pasang sayap kelelawar yang membawanya terbang menjauh.

"Dohko juga salah satu dari mereka yang dikendalikan?" Tanya Mu.

"Tidak." Shaka menggeleng. "Seperti yang dia bilang, pasti ada sesuatu yang lain."

Dohko terbang selama beberapa jam, sebelum kemudian terjatuh di sebuah pulau kecil yang terpisah dari tempat dirinya tiba sebelumnya. Seluruh tenaganya terkuras, atau sebenarnya itu kekuatan dari Belial.

Dohko terbaring lemah. Matanya yang kemerahan kini berubah kembali menjadi hijau. Tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah tak bersama teman-temannya lagi.

"Aku dimana? Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Dohko kemudian melihat tubuhnya. Belial berbentuk tato itu berpindah ke dadanya. "Belial, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Barang yang mereka temukan akan menjadikan mereka sasaran utama Babu-san. Kita masih belum tahu sejauh apa dia akan bertindak untuk mencariku." Jelas Belial.

"Jadi kau akan membiarkan mereka jadi budak kegelapan demi pecahan kaca-kenapa ini ada di tanganku?" Dohko melihat pecahan kaca yang entah bagaimana sudah ada di tangannya.

"Yang kau pegang itu pecahan Primal Core dari Avatar, ciptaan terbaik Faa-san. Saat Babu-san dibuang di retakan dimensi, inti kekuatannya pecah termasuk yang ada di tubuhku. Aku yakin dia sedang mencari pecahan terakhir untuk memulihkan kekuatannya."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari kejauhan. Sesosok pria tinggi bertudung hitam datang menghampiri mereka.

"Penelitian yang cerdas, Belial." Kata pria misterius itu. "Sayangnya kau sudah terlambat. Oh, aku lupa. Kau terjebak bersama orang asing ini."

Mata Dohko berubah menjadi kemerahan, tanda Belial sedang mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Babu-san, sudah lama sekali, ya? Aku merindukan adegan panas kita di ranjang. Aku masih ingat eranganmu saat kau kesulitan bernapas."

"Cukup, Belial. Dimana inti kekuatan itu?" Sosok bertudung hitam yang disebut sebagai Beelzebub itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bahkan jika aku punya, aku takkan memberitahumu." Ucap Belial ketus.

"Benar. Hanya satu hal yang bisa meyakinkanmu." Beelzebub mengayunkan tangannya. Sayap-sayapnya yang terdiri dari pecahan-pecahan logam membawakan sesosok pria berkulit pucat dengan jahitan di lehernya.

"Kau takkan tega membunuh Faa-san. Aku tahu kau juga mengidolakannya." Belial berusaha tenang meskipun dirinya sedang panik.

"Ya, tapi aku yang membawa tubuhnya dan kubangkitkan dia dengan kekuatanku. Aku bisa mengambilnya kembali." Beelzebuh menutup mulut pria di cengkeramannya itu dan membentuk sayapnya menjadi mata tombak yang tajam.

"Jangan!"

"Kau bilang apa?" Beelzebuh menghentikan aksinya, mendengar sahutan dari Belial.

"Aku akan menyerahkan pecahannya padamu, tapi membunuh Faa-san akan menarik perhatian para prajurit emas itu. Aku melihat kekuatan mereka melebihi sekumpulan anak kecil yang mengurungmu dahulu, bahkan lebih kuat dari makhluk astral manapun."

"Oh, Belial yang manis. Kau pikir karena kau terjebak bersama seorang prajurit emas yang mengeluarkan kita dari ruang kosong terkutuk itu, aku akan mempercayai ucapanmu. Kau lihat itu, Lucilius? Bahkan nadanya terdengar putus asa."

"Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa dirimu." Kata pria yang dipanggil Lucilius itu.

"Kau akan." Mata tombak pada sayap Beelzebub menghunus jantung Lucilius, lalu tubuhnya terbakar hingga menjadi abu yang beterbangan. "Tidak ada kebangkitan kali ini."

Belial menyaksikan kematian itu tepat di hadapannya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Bawa pecahan intinya ke Canaan saat bulan purnama. Jangan membuatku menunggu." Beelzebub mengibarkan jubah hitamnya, menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Mata Dohko kembali berwarna hijau, lalu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Seluruh tenaganya kali ini sudah terkuras habis. Dohko berpaling dari Gold Saint, dan Belial kehilangan sosok kebanggaannya. Harapan mereka hanyalah satu sama lain.

Tepat ketika harapan hilang dan Dohko setengah sadar, tampak samar-samar tiga Gold Saint yang datang menyusulnya. Salah satunya mengangkat tubuhnya dengan pikirannya, dan satu lagi menepuk dada Dohko dengan sangat keras hingga dirinya tersadar kembali.

"Aduh, itu sakit sekali." Dohko mengelus dadanya yang sakit. Kemudian dia melihat tiga teman-temannya. "Bagaimana kalian menemukanku?"

"Ada aura gelap di sekitarmu. Tidak terlalu sulit bagiku." Jawab Shaka.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman." Dohko kemudian berdiri dan berbalik badan. Melihat Belial yang duduk di bawah pohon. Tatapan matanya sendu.

"Belial, ada apa denganmu? Kita sudah terpisah. Itu berita yang bagus!" Dohko tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Belial sementara tiga Gold Saint memasang kuda-kuda untuk membunuhnya.

"Menjauh dari iblis itu, Dohko. Dia yang sejak awal mengendalikan tubuhmu." Mu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Belial.

"Teman-teman, Belial bukan sasaran kalian!" Dohko beranjak berdiri di hadapan Belial, melindunginya. "Dia mungkin iblis, tapi bukan dia yang membantai teman-teman kita."

"Lupakan saja, Tokui-ten." Kata Belial. "Aku akan datangi Babu-san sendiri. Ini pertempuranku dengannya."

Belial mengeluarkan tiga pasang sayap kelelawarnya dan hendak terbang pergi, namun Dohko menggenggam kakinya, menariknya kembali ke tanah.

"Belial, aku tahu kau setia pada Faa-san. Aku tahu kau juga memiliki pertikaian dengan Bubs dan aku tak tahu apa lagi rentetan masalah yang kau bawa dengannya. Tapi, demi Perisai Aegis dewi Athena, aku takkan biarkan kau membawa beban masalahmu sendiri dan jika aku harus terjebak denganmu untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanku yang menjadi budak kegelapan, maka biarlah." Dohko menahan Belial di tanah, kedua pasang mata itu saling berdekatan.

Tiga Gold Saint itu menurunkan tangan mereka. Dohko sudah mempercayakan tugasnya pada Belial. Bisa jadi, ucapannya memang benar.

"Akhirnya, adegan film biru yang istimewa. " Belial terkekeh. "Tapi perjalanan ke Canaan akan sangat jauh dari sini, dan kita butuh lebih dari kekuatan sihir dan inti kekuatan Avatar untuk menemukan pulau terpencil itu."

"Mungkin, sihir tidak selalu menjadi jawabannya." Saga menggosok dagunya. "Bagaimana dengan Cosmo?"

"Cosmo?" Belial menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apakah itu yang membuat kalian lebih kuat dari bangsa Astral?"

"Kurang lebih begitu." Jawab Saga. "Aku bisa menggunakan Another Dimension, Shaka bisa melacak energi gelap yang besar itu untuk menuntun kita ke Canaan."

Belial menendang selangkangan Dohko hingga jatuh tersungkur, kemudian berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Itu ide yang bagus, tapi yang kalian hadapi bukan lagi dewa atau monster atau Primal Beast. Babu-san adalah anggota Dewan Astral, dan dengan teman-teman kalian yang dikendalikan olehnya menggunakan Chaos Matter, kita kalah jumlah."

Belial menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celananya, merogoh selangkangannya.

"Kita butuh rencana untuk menggunakan kekuatan ini melawannya."

"Dan kenapa kami harus mempercayaimu?" Tanya Shaka.

"Aku yakin di dunia kalian ada ungkapan 'musuh dari musuhku adalah temanku'. Aku melakukan ini karena dia juga membunuh Faa-san dan layak untuk diberi pelajaran."

"Dohko, aku rasa ini milikmu." Mu mengambil sebuah kotak emas dengan pikirannya, menyerahkannya pada Dohko.

"Terima kasih, Mu." Dohko langsung mengenakan zirah emas yang berada di dalam kotak itu.

"Waktunya membakar Cosmo."

**~TBC~**


	5. Canaan

This is my longest chapter that I did. I copy-paste what I have on Wattpad to here. I'm gonna be honest, there are flaws here and there, but I always want to make sure everything was done properly. Intinya,

Enjoy...

* * *

Saint Seiya Series, belongs to Masami Kurumada

Granblue fantasy franchise, belongs to Cygames

**Corrupted Judgement**

**Canaan**

Shaka menaikkan alisnya. Ia melewatkan detail itu karena terlalu terburu-buru mencari anggota Gold Saint yang mungkin masih hidup.

"Demi Tapak Buddha, kau benar. Kita melewatkan petunjuk lain yang mungkin bisa menuntun kita pada pelakunya." Shaka menepuk dahinya, kemudian terbang melayang pergi untuk kembali ke tempat kejadian.

"Phew..." Belial akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Dohko?" Sahut Saga pada Dohko, mendengar sayup-sayup suara nafas yang terdengar seperti desahan.

"Ya?" Dohko melirik Saga.

"Suara apa itu tadi?"

"Oh, itu hanya aku." Jawab Dohko sambil menggaruk kepala. "Saga, kau mau mandi di danau? Aku juga mau mandi. Panas sekali disini."

"Tidak usah. Kau mandi saja sana." Saga melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Dohko untuk pergi jauh.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Dohko berjalan ke dalam semak-semak, hingga kemudian sampai di pinggir danau. Dilepaskannya zirah yang menempel di tubuhnya, kemudian duduk bersila dan memejamkan matanya. Meditasi untuk memfokuskan kekuatannya. Kesadaran Dohko kemudian terbawa ke dalam sebuah ruang kosong yang putih bersih. Di hadapannya, Belial berkacak pinggang.

"Kau beruntung, Tokui-ten. Aku hampir impoten melihat orang yang kau panggil Shaka itu." Kata Belial menatap Dohko manja.

Awan di langit berubah semakin kelam. Langit berubah jingga kemerahan. Mereka tak punya banyak waktu. Belial dan empat Gold Saint harus segera menemui Beelzebub sebelum dunia langit hancur di tangannya.

"Waktunya membakar Cosmo." Dohko meregangkan kedua tangannya. Tersenyum menyeringai.

"Semuanya, salurkan Cosmo kalian padaku. " Saga memerintahkan tiga temannya untuk saling bergandengan tangan dan menyambungkan tangan mereka pada pundak Saga.

"Another Dimension!"

Sebuah portal yang cukup besar ke dimensi lain telah terbentuk. Atau sebenarnya, terlalu besar. Belial terbelalak.

"Bagus. Lubangmu tak hanya muat untuk kita berlima, tapi juga satu kapal udara. Apa kau merencanakan untuk menggunakannya di rumah bordil?" Goda Belial.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kapal udara melaju cepat. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Grandcypher. Di dalamnya ada sesosok lelaki yang muntah di kabin kapal karena mabuk udara.

"Itu kapal siapa?" Tanya Mu.

"Sebentar." Dohko berjalan menghampiri kapal itu, melihat orang yang muntah itu dengan lebih dekat. "Sandalphon?"

"Halo, semuanya! Ada yang butuh tumpangan?" Ucap lelaki bersurai putih yang menghampiri mereka di kabin kapal.

"San-chan! Sudah lama sekali!" Belial datang menghampiri Sandalphon yang bersandar di bibir kapal dan merangkul lehernya, namun Sandalphon muntah tepat di wajahnya hingga mengotori kemeja hitamnya.

"Serius? Tepat di kemeja kesukaanku?" Belial memijit dahinya.

"Ayo, aku ambilkan baju untukmu. Kebetulan aku baru selesai mencuci pakaian." Lucio datang menghampiri Belial dan menuntunnya ke dalam kebin kapal untuk membersihkan diri.

"Teman-teman, ini Sandalphon." Dohko dengan girangnya mendorong teman-temannya naik Grandcypher untuk berkenalan dengan Sandalphon yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk udara. "Sebenarnya, dia malaikat. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau malaikat juga bisa mabuk udara. Jangan tanya kenapa. Dia mudah tersinggung."

"Kau yakin dia seorang malaikat? Dia tampak...sakit." Kata Saga menatap Sandalphon nanar.

"Apa katamu? Aku tidak sakit!" Ucap Sandalphon sebelum kembali muntah untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Kenapa kau datang membantu kami?" Tanya Dohko.

"Kau masih tahananku, sampai aku melihat sekumpulan mayat hidup yang juga ikut menyerangku saat aku hendak mencarimu." Jawab Sandalphon. "Tapi si peniru Lucifer itu memaksa untuk ikut denganku dan membawa kapal ini saat aku masih di dalamnya."

"Tenbu Hourin" Shaka merapal mantranya pada Sandalphon agar berhenti berbicara, tapi justru membuat Sandalphon jatuh pingsan.

Semua mata tertuju pada Shaka.

"Apa?" Shaka mengangkat bahunya. "Seseorang harus membungkamnya."

Tak lama kemudian, Lucio kembali bersama Belial yang kini mengenakan kemeja serba putih dengan selendang merah di pundaknya dan sarung tangan hitam yang menutupi sebagian jarinya. Kemeja yang tampak seperti seragam saat dirinya masih seorang malaikat yang bekerja untuk Lucilius.

"Maaf jadi lama menunggu. Tidak ada pakaian yang lain di kapal ini." Belial memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Aku sudah pasti akan menemanimu di ranjang dengan pakaianmu yang sekarang." Canda Dohko seraya merangkul Belial untuk menghiburnya.

"Oh, sekarang kau bicara dengan bahasaku. Aku suka itu." Belial tersenyum dan lidahnya menjulur, menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Semuanya, berpegangan! Perjalanan kali ini akan menimbulkan banyak guncangan." Lucio mengangkat jangkar dan berlari menuju ruang kemudi kapal, disusul oleh Mu dan Shaka beserta yang lainnya sementara Saga menjaga portal dimensinya tetap terbuka.

"Apa kau pernah mengemudikan kapal ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Mu pada Lucio.

"Tidak. Tapi aku belajar sedikit tentang kemudi kapal udara dari Sierokarte dan Rackam. Aku sempat mengira mereka kapten kapalnya. Mereka sehebat itu." Lucio kemudian menarik tuas satu per satu, membuat kapal udara itu melaju memasuki portal dimensi. Sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi ruang yang agak gelap dengan puing-puing yang melayang kesana kemari. Bagi para penghuni langit, ini adalah sesuatu yang biasa. Tapi untuk bangsa Primal Beast seperti Sandalphon, Belial dan Lucio? Bisa jadi lain cerita.

"Ini aneh." Kata Belial. "Tidak biasanya aku ke tempat dimana aku tidak bisa melacak Canaan ataupun Babu-san. Tempat apa ini?"

"Secara teknis, ini duniaku. Aturan dimensi Labirin Gemini berbeda dengan dunia kalian. Kemanapun kau pergi, hanya cakrawala sejauh mata memandang," Jelas Saga.

Dohko kemudian menatap Belial dalam. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di pundak Belial dan berkata, "Aku sudah lama ingin mencoba ini tapi aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin berciuman-"

"Colok mataku"

"APA?!"

"Apa kau tuli? Colok mataku-ARGH!" Dohko meringis kesakitan karena tiba-tiba saja Belial sudah mencolok kedua matanya.

"Aku hanya menuruti perintahmu!" Kata Belial panik karena dirinya hanya menuruti perintah Dohko.

"Tapi aku belum beri aba-aba!" Dohko masih mengusap matanya yang sakit, lalu perlahan membuka matanya yang merah. Dari jendela kapal, Ia bisa melihat garis gelap yang tipis, hampir tak terlihat. Dohko perlahan menepuk pundak Lucio untuk menuntunnya mengikuti jejak tersebut. Kapal itupun berbelok mengikuti jejak yang setipis benang itu hingga kemudian melihat secercah cahaya di ujung cakrawala. Kapal melaju cepat menuju cahaya tersebut. Membawa mereka ke sebuah pulau kecil yang melayang di antara awan dengan sebuah kuil tampak di bagian tengahnya. Tujuan mereka: Canaan.

"Teman-teman, aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk." Kata Lucio. "Kabar baik: kita sampai di Canaan dengan selamat."

"Dan kabar buruk?" Tanya Mu.

"Aku tidak tahu cara mendaratkan kapal ini." Lucio terbelalak, tidak mengetahui apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mendaratkan kapal udara yang sedang melesat turun dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Suara jeritan dari para awak kapal(kecuali Shaka dan Sandalphon yang pingsan) terdengar hingga keliar kapal sebelum kapal itu mendarat darurat dengan posisi hidung kapal menabrak tanah. Beruntung, Mu menggunakan Crystal Wall yang mencegah kapal tersebut menjadi rata dengan tanah. Awak kapal pun terselamatkan. Sandalphon keluar dari kapal itu dengan keadaan lebam karena saling bertubrukan dengan awak kapal yang lain, berjalan ke semak-semak untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Kabar lebih baik: kita semua masih hidup!" Lucio keluar dari kapal dengan kedua tangannya mengepal di udara sebelum kemudian seekor burung raksasa memakannya hidup-hidup. Tiga Gold Saint terperanjat melihat burung besar yang memakannya. Perjalanan di hadapan mereka akan jauh lebih berbahaya. Tak lama kemudian, sesosok lelaki bersurai biru awan berparas menawan datang menghampiri kapal itu. Zirahnya menyerupai seorang Pisces Saint, Aphrodite. Namun warnanya hitam metalik dengan urat keemasan menjulur di sekujur tubuhnya. Dohko terbelalak, melihat sosok yang paling setia kepada Sanctuary juga terpengaruh kekuatan gelap.

"Akhirnya kau tiba. Aku sudah menunggumu." Ucap Aphrodite.

"Kau bicara padaku?" Dohko menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan kau, tapi dia." Aphrodite menunjuk Belial yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ooh, la, la. Tidak disangka akan disambut oleh gadis cantik sepertimu." Goda Belial sembari berjalan menghampiri Aphrodite sebelum setangkai mawar putih dilemparkan ke wajahnya. Beruntung, Belial sempat menghindarinya.

"Ini aku, Beelzebub. Berbicara lewat orang ini." Aphrodite yang dikendalikan oleh Beelzebub memijit dahinya. "Lupakan. Ayo jalan."

"Tidak tanpa kami." Saga berjalan menghampiri Belial, diikuti Gold Saint yang lain.

"Lebih banyak sumber masalah untukku. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kalian ikut berpesta." Aphrodite tersenyum, melambaikan jemarinya tanda mengajak empat Gold Saint untuk ikut dengannya.

Mereka semua berjalan menuju sebuah kuil kecil dimana sesosok lelaki berbadan tegap bertudung hitam duduk menunggu mereka. Aphrodite kembali bergabung dengan Gold Saint yang telah menjadi budak kegelapan. Beelzebub membuka tudungnya, menampakkan kulit hitam eksotis dan rambut pirang yang panjang tergerai serta paras menawan, memberi kontras pada tubuhnya yang besar. Ia berjalan menghampiri Belial dengan tatapan nanar.

"Dimana pecahan yang terakhir?" tanya Beelzebub.

"Ada di tempat yang aman." Jawab Belial.

"Biar aku tebak, kau menyimpannya di belahan bokongmu?" kata Beelzebub datar.

"Ehehe..." Belial garuk kepala. "Dengar, aku ingin sekali membuat kekacauan bersamamu seperti dahulu. Tapi, aku sudah berjanji pada seorang teman untuk mengembalikan prajurit-prajurit ini ke rumah mereka sebagai bayaran untuk mengeluarkan kita dari retakan dimensi."

"Aku mengenalmu begitu lama, Belial. Kau bisa mengkhianati mereka seperti kau mengkhianatiku terakhir kalinya." Tangan Beelzebub yang besar dan halus, memegang wajah Belial dengan lembut, lalu menarik dagunya agar mata mereka saling bertemu. "Semua tipuan, tusukan dari belakang, pembunuhan, dan kemana semua itu membawamu? Kembali kepadaku."

"Benar sekali. Aku masih ingin kembali padamu. Tidak ada tipuan kali ini. Kau sudah bunuh Faa-san untukku, dan itu meringankan pekerjaanku." Belial merogoh ke dalam celananya, mengambil pecahan Primal Core yang terakhir. Beelzebub mengambil pecahan itu dan mengamatinya dengan hati-hati. Pecahan itu tampak asli. Beelzebub tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya padaku, tapi aku sudah tak percaya tipuanmu." Sayap Beelzebub yang terbentuk dari pecahan logam dan pedang, menghunus tubuh Belial. Matanya berubah menghitam dan cipratan darah keluar dari mulutnya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Beelzebub menyatukan pecahan itu pada bola kristal hitam yang ada di tangannya. Aura gelap yang semakin besar menyelimuti bola kristal yang kembali utuh. Demikian juga Beelzebub yang akhirnya bisa menggunakan kekuatan Avatar untuk membuat lebih banyak kekacauan.

Sementara itu, Sandalphon yang masih di sekitar kapal baru saja pulih dari mabuk udara. Ia sadar bahwa para awak kapal sudah pergi dan kapal udara itu hancur sebagian. Namun, Ia merasakan kekuatan gelap memanggilnya. Penasaran, Sandalphon memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kapal udara dahulu. Namun semakin jauh Sandalphon masuk ke dalam kapal, udara di sekitarnya semakin mencekik lehernya dan semakin kuat juga kekuatan gelap yang mengitarinya hingga terjatuh karena kehabisan nafas. Sandalphon terus berjuang untuk tetap berjalan dan merangkak mengikuti jejak kekuatan gelap itu menuju sebuah sabit besar berwarna hitam dengan mata pedang semerah darah serta mantel bulu keunguan yang melingkari gagangnya.

"Belial..." Gumamnya.

Bajingan apa yang berani membuat perjanjian pada Belial untuk membuat senjata terkutuk itu? Pikirnya. Pada saat itu juga, Ia yakin bahwa sabit besar itu harus kembali pada pemiliknya. Diambilnya sabit besar itu dan dibawanya terbang mencari Belial.

Kembali pada Belial yang sekarat dengan tanda hitam yang sudah menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya dan tumbuhnya tanduk kemerahan di kepalanya. Beelzebub terhibur karena sudah menyingkirkan ancaman besar baginya, lalu mengayunkan tangan kirinya, mengisyaratkan para budak kegelapan untuk menyerbu empat Gold Saint itu hingga mereka kewalahan. Dohko tidak terima dengan keputusan Belial yang bodoh. Teman-temannya masih dalam kendali Beelzebub dan Belial akan ikut dalam pengaruhnya.

"ROZAN HYAKURYUUHA!"

Kekuatan Dohko memanggil ribuan naga hijau raksasa yang memukul mundur para budak kegelapan agar dirinya dapat berlari menghampiri Belial sebelum mendekati ajalnya. Kedua tangannya memegang tubuh Belial yang terbaring lemah.

"Belial, kenapa kau bodoh sekali mengorbankan dirimu seperti ini?" kata Dohko.

"Ini...sepadan dengan resikonya. Maaf jika tidak akan bisa tidur di satu ranjang lagi..." Belial tersenyum pada Dohko, memegang tangannya.

"Tidak, kau harus tetap bersamaku! Kita terjebak bersama, ingat?"

Belial terkekeh. Bukan hanya karena Dohko masih sangat polos meski usianya tak muda lagi, tapi juga untuk mengejek Beelzebub.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu dan katakan selamat tinggal. Belial takkan membawamu pulang." Ucap Beelzebub ketus sambil memegang bola kristal hitam miliknya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau salah, Babu-san." Belial masih memandang langit, tampak Sandalphon sedang mengantarkan sabit besar miliknya yang dijatuhkan langsung ke wajahnya. Dengan sigap Belial menangkap sabit itu dan berteriak, "SEKARANG!"

Bola kristal hitam yang dipegang Beelzebub kehilangan aura kegelapannya, lalu perlahan retakan kembali terbentuk pada bola kristal itu. Pecahan yang tadi dipegang oleh Beelzebub pecah menjadi debu yang terbawa angin.

"Tidak mungkin!" Beelzebub kaget melihat bola kristal itu hancur di hadapannya. Ia segera menyerap setiap kekuatan yang tersisa di dalamnya sebelum hancur berkeping-keping, kemudian melepas jubahnya dan melompat ke arah Belial.

"Tenbu Hourin!"

Shaka meluncurkan serangannya, membekukan Beelzebub di udara, tak berkutik dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Belial!" Mu melemparkan pecahan Primal Core yang kemudian ditangkap oleh Dohko, lalu Belial menggores tangan Dohko dengan bagian pecahannya yang tajam hingga tangannya berdarah.

"Belial, kau melukaiku!" Kata Dohko panik dengan tingkah Belial.

"Benar. Aku sengaja melakukannya untuk bersetubuh denganmu. Pegang teman kecilku." Belial mengoleskan darahnya pada zirah Libra, lalu meminta Dohko untuk memegang sabit besar yang ada di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang tangan Dohko yang menggenggam pecahan Primal Core dengan erat. Belial teringat kembali dengan kejadian di kapal udara, saat Dohko sedang sibuk menuntun Lucio dalam perjalanan menuju Canaan. Saat itu, Belial berkumpul dengan Saga, Mu, dan Shaka.

"Saga, apa aku boleh bertanya?" Kata Belial. "Apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan selain membuat lubang tambahan dan labirin kehidupan?"

"Aku bisa membuat ilusi yang tampak sangat nyata, kau bisa merasakannya dengan panca indera." Jawab Saga.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Belial mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mu.

"Aku seorang pandai besi yang bertugas membuat dan memperbaiki zirah para Saint, tapi aku juga bisa telekinesis." Jawab Mu.

"Jadi kau tahu cara meningkatkan kekuatan zirah emas." Belial mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana jika kita gunakan pecahan Primal Core untuk meningkatkan zirah emas? Apa itu bisa dilakukan?"

"Secara teori, ya. Tapi secara penerapan, peningkatan kekuatan zirah emas memerlukan pengorbanan. Dan maksudku adalah menggunakan darah seorang Saint." Tutur Mu.

"...Atau darah seorang Fallen Angel yang terkontaminasi Chaos Matter." Gumam Belial.

"Tunggu dulu, kau akan mengorbankan dirimu untuk kembali merasuki Dohko?" Saga menggenggam tangannya di pundak Belial. "Kau beruntung Shaka bisa memisahkanmu!"

"Ssst, dia bisa mendengarmu." Belial menunjuk Dohko yang sedang berada di ruang kemudi kapal. "Babu-san sudah tahu aku akan berkhianat, lagi. Menyerahkan pecahan Primal Core begitu saja tetap akan membunuhku. Atau lebih parah, menjadi budaknya karena kemampuannya menyalurkan Chaos Matter ke dalam sayapnya. Itulah yang mengendalikan teman-teman kalian. Jika aku beritahu ini pada Dohko, dia akan menolak. Jadi kumohon, jangan beritahukan rencana ini padanya."

"Lalu bagaimana cara membuat orang ini percaya bahwa kita tidak menggunakan pecahan Primal Core?" Tanya Shaka.

"Ilusi dan pengalihan adalah bagian kalian. Buat dia percaya itu pecahan Primal Core yang asli. Dan berharaplah rencana ini berhasil."

Kepulan awan hitam perlahan turun dari langit, menyelimuti Dohko dan Belial. Ia sangat mengharapkan ini terjadi. Awan yang hitam itu berubah menjadi petir dahsyat dan kabut merah. Shaka tak mampu lagi menahan Beelzebub, Ia kembali sadar dan terbang untuk meluncurkan serangannya.

"CHAOS LEGION!" Beelzebub membuat bola meteor raksasa yang siap untuk menghantam kepulan awan tersebut.

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!" Saga juga membuat meteor raksasa untuk menahan serangan Beelzebub, namun serangannya kalah kuat. Chaos Legion menghantam Saga dan dua Gold Saint lainnya yang sudah kewalahan. Mereka terkapar di tanah.

"Kalian bisa melawan sesuka hati, tapi aku menguasai dunia ini. Kekuatan Avatar dan Chaos Matter ada di tanganku. Aku harus dihormati!"

Kabut awan hitam itu perlahan menipis, menampakkan sosok makhluk laknat bermata merah menyala. Zirah Libra yang menampilkan enam pasang senjata, dilengkapi tiga pasang sayap kelelawar di punggungnya, kini berwarna kehitaman dengan urat nadi keemasan di sekujur tubuhnya. Sepasang tanduk kemerahan tumbuh di atas kepalanya, dan matanya berwarna hitam dengan iris merah menyala.

"Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?"

~**TBC**~

"Belial, ada apa denganmu? Kita sudah terpisah. Itu berita yang bagus!" Dohko tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Belial sementara tiga Gold Saint memasang kuda-kuda untuk membunuhnya.

"Menjauh dari iblis itu, Dohko. Dia yang sejak awal mengendalikan tubuhmu." Mu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Belial.

"Teman-teman, Belial bukan sasaran kalian!" Dohko beranjak berdiri di hadapan Belial, melindunginya. "Dia mungkin iblis, tapi bukan dia yang membantai teman-teman kita."

"Lupakan saja, Tokui-ten." Kata Belial. "Aku akan datangi Babu-san sendiri. Ini pertempuranku dengannya."

Belial mengeluarkan tiga pasang sayap kelelawarnya dan hendak terbang pergi, namun Dohko menggenggam kakinya, menariknya kembali ke tanah.

"Belial, aku tahu kau setia pada Faa-san. Aku tahu kau juga memiliki pertikaian dengan Bubs dan aku tak tahu apa lagi rentetan masalah yang kau bawa dengannya. Tapi, demi Perisai Aegis dewi Athena, aku takkan biarkan kau membawa beban masalahmu sendiri dan jika aku harus terjebak denganmu untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanku yang menjadi budak kegelapan, maka biarlah." Dohko menahan Belial di tanah, kedua pasang mata itu saling berdekatan.

Tiga Gold Saint itu menurunkan tangan mereka. Dohko sudah mempercayakan tugasnya pada Belial. Bisa jadi, ucapannya memang benar.

"Akhirnya, adegan film biru yang istimewa. " Belial terkekeh. "Tapi perjalanan ke Canaan akan sangat jauh dari sini, dan kita butuh lebih dari kekuatan sihir dan inti kekuatan Avatar untuk menemukan pulau terpencil itu."

"Mungkin, sihir tidak selalu menjadi jawabannya." Saga menggosok dagunya. "Bagaimana dengan Cosmo?"

"Cosmo?" Belial menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apakah itu yang membuat kalian lebih kuat dari bangsa Astral?"


End file.
